Sin mi torpe zorro
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: Algunas decisiones que tomamos en nuestra vida, repercuten a nuestras acciones y estas a su vez pueden llegar a causar grandes consecuencias, algunas de estas consecuencias son pequeñas, otras son más grandes, pero hay unas en especial que jamas se olvidan.
1. Un sueño vuelto pesadilla

Sin mi torpe zorro

El sol brillaba en alto junto al resplandeciente cielo azul, en un prado verde alejado de la ciudad, se encontraban una presa y un depredador, una coneja y un zorro despectivamente.

Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, platicaban de temas triviales y reía de algunos graciosos comentarios que decían, sin embargo su tarde se vio fastidiada debido a las espesas nubes negras que empezaron a ensombrecer el día, ambos empezaron a guardar las cosas, pero sin previo aviso, empezó una fuerte lluvia la cual comenzó a empapar el pelaje de ambos, sin gran tardanza, ambos corrieron al auto del zorro refugiándose de la tormenta.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír debido al aspecto tan desalineado que traían, pero las risas pararon en seco y sus ojos se encontraron, ambos no rompieron su contacto visual y yendo en contra de todos sus sentidos, ambos se fueron acercando hasta romper la distancia entre ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las campanas resonaron en aquella construcción blanca, se escuchaban los gritos de euforia de junto a los aplausos provenientes de diferentes animales y de entre las inmensas puertas de madera tallada, salieron un zorro y una coneja del recinto, ambos portaban de sus patas un anillo de color dorado y gravado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las nubes negras cubrían totalmente el cielo, junto a esto resonaban fuertemente los truenos y la lluvia caía a mares, lo único que se escuchaba además del rugir de los truenos y el golpe de la lluvia contra el suelo, fueron los sonidos de patrullas y ambulancias, en medio de todo el tumulto, un grito desgarrador se logro percibir.

—¡NIIIIIIIIIIIICK! —

.

.

.

.

.

.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Click

Se escucho el botón de la alarma ser presionado y en ese mismo momento la alarma deja de emitir su característico sonido.

De entre las cobijas de la cama, empezó a sobresalir un cuerpo pequeño de orejas largas, pelaje gris, ojos amatistas carentes de brillo, lo único que portaba era una camisa hawaiana de color verde.

Con pereza se levanto de la cama y empezando a desvestirse dejando sobre una silla aquella camisa, tomo rumbo al baño donde encendió la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente recorriera su pequeño cuerpo.

—"Odio que siempre sea lo mismo"—pensó para si misma a la vez que salía de la ducha y se secaba con una toalla su pelaje, se dirigió al armario y de este saco su característico uniforme azul poniéndoselo sin mucha demora.

Una vez alistada y desayunada, verifico que no le faltara nada.

—Llaves…listo —dijo poniendo las llaves en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme—. Placa pulida lista —se puso la reluciente placa del ZPD en el pecho y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir se dirigió una última vez a la recamara y se fue acercando con paso lento hacia la mesa de noche de color blanco que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

De la mesa, tomo un porta retratos de color plata y la tomo entre sus patas, con suma delicadeza, acaricio la imagen con las almohadillas de sus patas, luego abrazo aquel objeto como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo y una lagrima traicionera recorrió sus mejillas

—Haré del mundo un lugar mejor, por ti lo haré. —susurró para sí misma a la vez que dejaba el porta retratos en su lugar y se limpiaba la lagrima con la manga de su uniforme, acto seguido salió por la puerta y se escucho el arranque de un motor, para segundos después escuchar como partía un automóvil en la lejanía.

La habitación en la que dormía aquella coneja era muy grande, la cama era King Size para zorros, además de que la habitación parecía pensada para estar con alguien más, ya que había dos mesas de noche, una de color negro y otra de color blanco al los extremos de la cama, además de un armario bastante extenso y otras cosas.

Algo verdaderamente curioso para la vivienda de solo uno, pero lo más interesante se encontraba sobre aquella mesa de noche de color blanco, sobre esta se encontraban tres objetos, uno de estos era una pluma con forma de zanahorias, otro era un anillo dorado con una "NW" grabado en este, y por último, aquello porta retratos de color plata, en el cual se podía ver con claridad la fotografía de un zorro usando un smoking negro cargando a la misma coneja de hace un rato, la cual usaba un vestido largo de color blanco, ambos mostrando una sonrisa sincera, ambos tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos, y al fondo de la imagen se podía leer algo como "Juntos para siempre"

* * *

 **Bueno, hola a todos y quiero darles las gracias por leer, esta es mi primera historia en el fandom de zootopia, por lo cual no se si lo hice bien o en algo estoy fallando, por lo cual cualquier critica es bien aceptada, espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que pasen un buen día, este es Rumble-Sama despidiéndose.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Dentro del caso

—Buenos días habitantes de Zootopia, en esta agradable mañana nosotros… —la radio había sido apagada al igual que el motor de aquel vehículo.

Eran ya las 7:00 de la mañana y la ciudad empezaba a activarse, los animales de toda la cuidad iban a sus respectivos trabajos, al igual que la estación de policías empezaba con sus actividades, y donde cierta coneja llegaba para un día más en el trabajo de sus sueños.

—Bien, empecemos —dijo antes de entrar al edificio y encontrarse con su amigo Benjamin, Un chita regordete que le encanta comer.

—Hola Judy —saludo el chita con su pata derecha— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto con su característico tono amigable

—Bien, gracias Benja —dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—Que bien, tengo algo que te encantara oír, pero puede esperar de cualquier manera, ya hablaremos al rato, oh, es cierto, ve a la sala de conferencias para que te asignen tu tarea. —dijo el chita apuntando a la dirección de aquella sala.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, la coneja de pelaje gris se dirigió a aquel salón donde ya se encontraban varios oficiales esperando a su jefe para que les asignara las tareas diarias.

—¡Atención! —Grito un gran hipopótamo junto a la puerta y todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas en esa misma dirección— ¡Todos presenten respeto al jefe Bogo!

En ese momento entra un gran búfalo con varias carpetas en su pesuña izquierda y como de costumbre se escucho el golpeteo de la mesa al igual que las exclamaciones de los oficiales los cuales esperaban con ansias su tarea diaria, una vez el jefe se puso en el podio pidió silencio y se puso sus gafas para poder leer los expedientes y la agenda de hoy.

—Como sabrán todos, durante algún tiempo hemos estado en una situación difícil, incluso más que con los aulladores nocturnos, el grupo de criminales conocido como "Wild Nature" ha estado incrementando sus fuerzas y ha provocado numerosos ataques, —en un mapa que estaba al lado del jefe, se podía ver marcado con alfileres rojos los lugares que habían sido atracados— y más recientemente se ha denunciado dos secuestros en la Plaza Sahara que se le atribuye a este grupo criminal, sin embargo, debido a que el alcalde no ha visto resultado durante estos últimos cinco meses, y me está metiendo mucha presión —en ese momento su tono empezó a ser más elevado y demostraba su enojo— Así que nos veremos en la obligación de cooperar con otras organizaciones para acelerar el proceso de búsqueda.

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para todos, ¿otras organizaciones?, ¿acaso dudaban de las cualidades del ZPD?, en ese preciso momento comenzaron los reclamos de algunos oficiales presentes, sin embargo un golpe en la mesa del podio de conferencias por parte del jefe basto para calmarlos a todos.

—¡SILENCIO! —grito con notable enfado el búfalo— ¡No pedí opiniones, es una orden así que ahora les voy a repartir las zonas que les tocara a cada uno, además, del lugar donde se verán con los otros agentes quienes estarán con ustedes para ayudar.

Ya sin más reclamos el jefe Bogo repartió las carpetas a cada uno de los oficiales con sus despectivas tareas, y como se había vuelto costumbre, dejo a Judy para el final.

—Oficial Hopps —dijo el búfalo quitándose la gafas— a ti… —es interrumpido por Judy que salta de la silla.

—Sí, sí, ya se —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero su camino se ve bloqueado por el jefe Bogo— Eh, disculpe jefe, pero tengo que hacer papeleo así que si hiciera el favor de hacerse a un lado se lo agradecería. —la pequeña coneja trato de rodear al enorme búfalo, sin embargo este solo puso su mano en frente de ella para que se detuviera.

—No me hace mucha ilusión volverte a poner a campo abierto Hopps, —suspiro con pesar— sin embargo, dado las circunstancias, vamos a necesitar que estés dentro del caso. —dijo poniendo un folder de color beige frente a ella

Sin embargo Judy no se veía feliz por recibir el caso, sus ojos veían el folder con algo de miedo, su mandíbula empezó a tiritar y escucho un el sonido de una pistola siendo disparada, cosa que la obligo a cubrir sus orejas, Bogo al ver esta reacción se puso de rodillas y poso su pata derecha sobre ella.

—Se que aun te afecta, pero eres la única que puede ayudarnos a acabar este caso. —acto seguido se levanto y le entrego la carpeta, la cual fue recibida con una pata temblorosa— Eres la única que realmente pude dar fin a esto, conoces mejor que nadie a la organización, espero lo mejor —sin decir más, se retiro de la sala de conferencias dejando a la coneja sola.

Judy agito su cabeza y vio aquel folder, no dijo nada y salió de la sala para ir hacia su oficina donde podría leer más calmadamente el informe, en esos momentos no se sentía realmente bien, sentía que el uniforme le pesaba como si fuera cemento, al igual que sentía que su cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento, sin embargo se mantuvo firme hasta llegar a su oficina y agradeciendo el que Benjamin haya estado distraído como para poderla notar, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta de golpe y fijo su mirada en la aquella carpeta.

—Bien Judy, sabías que esto podría pasar y… —su voz empezó a sonar cortada y lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos— ¡NO!, tienes que mantenerte firme —dijo quitándose aquel liquido salado con la manga de su uniforme.

Judy puso aquella carpeta encima de su escritorio y la abrió, la zona que le tocaba investigar parecía ser que era Tundratown.

— "¿Por qué ese lugar?" —pensó con fastidio Judy al ver el lugar, pero antes de salir de su oficina, algo llamo su atención y era un recorte de periódico con la imagen de un agente del cual ella había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo no le había dado tanta importancia como ahora, pues ese resultaría ser su compañero temporal en lo que se resolvía el caso, cosa que realmente no le hacía mucha gracias o ilusión— "Genial, un compañero, lo último que faltaba" —pensó con fastidio.

Sin más dilación, con gran rapidez, se dirigió al estacionamiento donde tomo una patrulla y al estar adentro muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pero no era tiempo para eso, así que metiendo la llave y encendiendo el vehículo, se dirigió lo más rápido posible al lugar de reunión donde vería a su compañero temporal.

Algunos minutos más tarde…

Una patrulla había arribado al lugar donde se reunirían los integrantes del grupo designado para investigar la zona, el lugar resultaba ser una vieja cafetería llamada "Animal Rest", la oficial Judy entro a la instalación y tras unos breves instantes logro verlo, en una mesa bebiendo un café, y leyendo un periódico se encontraba una liebre de pelaje gris claro con rayas negras en sus orejas, al igual que en sus mejillas, y sus ojos eran cubiertos por una gafas negras, con paso lento, la coneja se acerco hasta que se encontró frente a él

—Déjame adivinar, Judy Hopps, ¿no es así? —dijo la liebre dejando el periódico sobre la mesa y quitándose las gafas negras, dejando ver sus ojos azules los cuales tenían una mirada seria.

—Y tú debes ser Jack Savage —Dijo Judy con un tono un tanto retador.

La liebre mantuvo una mirada seria, sin embargo relajo este semblante y extendió su pata derecha.

—Sera un gusto trabaja con usted oficial —mantuvo su pata en el aire hasta que le fue contestado el saludo

—Espero le haga justicia a lo que he escuchado de usted señor Savage—dijo Judy separando su pata y dirigiéndose a la puerta del local.

—Créame que yo espero lo mismo oficial Hopps —acto seguido se puso de nuevo sus gafas y se retiro junto a la coneja para empezar la búsqueda de aquel grupo criminal.

* * *

 **Vaya que me tarde lo mio en sacar este capitulo, no pensé que tardaría tanto, pero al final muchas cosas terminaron postergando la entrega del capitulo, pero aquí esta por fin, antes que nada quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a Hugo MedLob y a eeveee127, ademas de a DarkXMaster e IronMaik2095 por darle a follow a la historia, procurare no tardar tanto, pero no prometo nada, nah mentira, pero de cualquier manera espero poder publicar más seguido. :)**

 **De cualquier manera, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, denme su opinión en las reviews para saber que es lo que piensan, aquí Rumle-Sama despidiéndose.**


	3. Primer sospechoso

**—Los estudios Rumble, uno de los estudios que se encargan de crear las series que la gente disfruta, sin embargo, durante un tiempo a estado inactiva, ¿que es lo que estará pasara?** **—decía una reportera mientras el cámara la grababa**

 **Mientras tanto adentro de los estudios, mas concretamente en la oficina del jefe conocido como "Rumble-Sama"**

 **—zzzzzz El imperialismo es una forma de...zzzzzzz la raíz cuadrara de cinco es...zzzzzz** **—dentro de la oficina había muchos papeles tanto de guiones como de distintas materías.**

 **—¡JEFE!** **—entra un pasante de manera brusca azotando la puerta.**

 **—¡AAAAHHHHHH! la arquitectura es...** **—el chico se cae de la silla para** **atrás** **— Auch, eso dejara marca** **—se levanto el joven con los ojos totalmente hinchados.**

 **—Vaya jefe, no se ve bien.**

 **—Es lo que obtengo por no dormir por estar estudiando para exámenes y trabajar lo poco de tiempo que tengo en las historias**

 ** **—Con respecto a eso, lleva mucho tiempo sin grabar algo y lo ultimo fue relacionado a Sly Cooper en uno de sus momentos de locura, pero ya supongo tiene terminado el guion para "Sin mi torpe zorro", ¿o no?****

 ** ** **—Por quien me tomas, claro que lo tengo ya, solo** **—Bosteza** **— Debo ponerme a grabar, pero ahora que lo pienso, cuanto tiempo tengo sin mostrar algo de "Sin mi torpe zorro"******

 ** ** ** **—Algo así como cinco... Meses...********

 **—O-O...**

 **—Señor...**

 ***Sale corriendo a gran velocidad al estudio y llama a los personajes* —Es tiempo de que vuelvan otra vez.**

* * *

 **Primer sospechoso.**

El día estaba llegando a su fin y eso se notaba en el cielo, el cual se empezaba a oscurecer, dando paso a los animales nocturnos que empezaban su jornada laboral, sin embargo, en el pequeño departamento de una pequeña coneja, esta estaba sentada encima de su cama sin hacer nada, durante el día había tenido una "cita" organizada por sus padres, los cuales querían que sentara cabeza, sin embargo, como era de esperarse, todo fue una pérdida de tiempo para Judy.

—¿Por qué se toman tantas molestias con esto? —suspiro con pesar la coneja mientras terminaba la video llamada de sus padres, los cuales querían saber los detalles sobre la cita, a lo que la coneja respondió todas sus preguntas sin mucho ánimo, excusándose de que estaba cansada.

A ella no le llamaba la atención para nada formar una familia en esos momentos, sin embargo, sus padres no parecían, ni querían entender esa idea, a fin de cuentas, los conejos siempre se caracterizaron por formar numerosas familias.

—En serio, hay veces que no los entiendo —dijo Judy recostándose en la pequeña cama de su primer departamento.

—¡EN ESO TIENES RAZON, LOS PADRES A VECES NO ENTIENDEN LO QUE UNO QUIERE! —se escucho un grito al lado del cuarto de Judy que partencia a uno de sus vecinos antílopes.

—¡OYE, DEJALA DESCANSAR, NO VEZ QUE TUVO UN DÍA TERRIBLE POR UNA CITA QUE NI SIQUIERA QUERÍA TENER! — replico su segundo vecino logrando que los cuadros que colgaban del cuarto se movieran al ritmo de sus gritos.

—¡YA CALLATE!

—¡NO, TU CALLATE!

—¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR LOS DOS! —grito Judy con molestia para tratar de callarlos.

—¡YA VES LO QUE PROBOCAS! —sin embargo, fue realmente poco efectivo.

—¡¿LO QUE PROBOCO YO?, QUERAS DECIR LO QUE PROBOCAS TU! —

—¿Por qué tuve que tener vecinos así? —dijo ella llevándose su pata derecha a la cara.

—¡TE ADVERTIMOS QUE ERAMOS RUIDOSOS!

—¡Y MUCHO!

Después de algunos minutos de discusión entre los antílopes, estos se fueron del departamento, porque iban a comprar algo, lo cual animo un poco a Judy.

—Finalmente, algo de paz y silencio —dijo con tranquilidad echándose a la cama Judy.

TOC TOC TOC.

—¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! —bufo molesta Judy y salió a abrir la puerta— QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA, SERA MEJOR QUE….—en ese momento abrió un poco la puerta topándose con alguien que conocía bien.

—Vaya forma de recibir a tu invitado zanahoria, no sabía que estuvieras tan explosiva hoy —dijo el zorro con una sonrisa ladeada al otro lado de la puerta

—¿Qué haces aquí Nick? —dijo la coneja después del salir del trance y abrió un poco más la puerta para verlo.

—Oh, eso me hirió mucho en mi pobre corazón, no sabía que no me querías ver ni en pintura —dijo el zorro se llevo su pata derecha al pecho y fingió sentirse herido con lo que dijo la coneja.

—Oh es que perdona, yo… —suspiro— No he tenido un gran día.

—Me he de imaginar, tomando en cuenta que tuvimos que cancelar todo lo que teníamos planeado para hoy. —el zorro movió algo detrás de él con su pata izquierda.

—Ya te dije que lo lamento y… ¿Qué llevas en tu otra pata? —pregunto la coneja.

—Oh, te refieres a esto —y con un movimiento de mano, mostro una caja de pizza del restaurante favorito de Judy— Estaba en mi casa tranquilamente, pero de repente recordé que me contaste sobre una cita organizada por tus padres, así que pensé "seguramente Judy esta de mal humor, así que, ¿por qué no hacer mi buena acción del año y levantarle un poco el ánimo con un trozo de pizza de zanahoria?" —dijo él con un tono poco burlesco y su sonrisa característica.

—¿En serio, esa es tu excusa? —dijo Judy con una sonrisa pequeña formada en sus labios.

—Que puedo decir, supongo que me has atrapado esta vez, y creo que no ha sido mi mejor coartada ¿o sí? —dijo con su típica sonrisa y ambos rieron.

—Pasa… Astuto zorro —dijo ella con una sonrisa y dejando al zorro entrar en su pequeño departamento.

—Torpe coneja, ¿Qué harías tu sin mi?...

Beep, Beep, Beep.

La alarma sonó anunciando las cinco y media, hora a la que siempre se despierta Judy para empezar el día, y con eso, prepararse para ir a trabajar.

—Bien, espero que el día de hoy sea mejor que ayer. —dijo ella y empezó a prepararse para trabajar.

El día de ayer no fue muy provechoso que se diga, ya que a pesar de buscar en varias partes y revisar cada rincón del distrito de Tundratown, simplemente no encontraron nada, ni una sola cosa relacionada al grupo de Wilde Nature, no había nada, absolutamente nada, y eso de cierta manera, ya era de esperarse, por lo que había pasado hace tan solo un mes atrás…

Una vez preparada, y alistada, se fue directa a la comisaria en transporte colectivo, donde para su sorpresa, lo estaba esperando el agente Jack Savage en la entrada, por lo cual, una vez dejo el autobús, bajo de este, y se dirigió a él, llevaba el mismo traje de siempre y usaba sus gafas oscuras como de costumbre.

—Buenos días agente Savage —saludo Judy agitando su pata derecha en el aire

Jack volteo a observarla y simplemente hizo un pequeño gesto a la par que caminaba hacia las escaleras, y al pasar al lado de Judy, le dijo.

—Al auto —fueron sus únicas palabras mientras se acercaban a un auto de color negro con vidrios polarizados.

—No crees que esto llame mucho la atención.

—Más de lo debido, no, además, será mejor que te cambies ese traje de policía, vamos a ir a un lugar un tanto… —se detuvo a pensar las palabras— Especial, te iré contando en el camino, pero antes será mejor que pasemos a tu hogar por un cambio, créeme, será de mucha ayuda.

Judy con algo de duda subió al transporte y Jack arranco el vehículo saliendo de la estación de policías

—Antes de que te cuente las cosas, necesito que me guíes hasta tu hogar, de esa manera las cosas serán más fáciles.

Y tras un breve tiempo de indicaciones dados por una fastidiada Judy, finalmente llegaron al hogar de la coneja, una humilde casa de un solo piso de color blanca, aunque bastante amplia.

Una vez ambos entraron a la casa, Judy se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala algo exasperada.

—Bien, ahora me puedes decir de una buena vez por todas, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? —pregunto con fastidio la coneja mientras golpeaba el piso sin parar con su pata izquierda.

Sin embargo, Jack no respondió en el mismo instante, se tomo unos momentos para ver a su alrededor y ver las posesiones de la coneja, cosa que simplemente estaba llenándola de coraje, ya había sido mucho con no contarle nada, pero que ahora lo hubiera tenido que llevar a su propio hogar y que se paseara como si fuera suya, eso era suficiente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, Jack dijo algo.

—Club Amnesia—fue lo que salió de los labios del conejo macho.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto Judy al no entender y de repente, Jack de su saco, saca un folder amarillo y lo pone frente a Judy, quien lo abre y mira los documentos— Aun sigo sin entender que pasa.

—Veras, ayer después de que no encontrábamos nada, yo mismo me puse a investigar un poco sobre los ataques que han ocurrido, son varias cosas las que encontré, aun algunas no me quedan del todo claras, pero sé que estuviste involucrada en ellas, aunque… mejor no lo digo— dijo Jack viendo la mirada perdida de Judy.

Cuando Jack le entrego los documentos a Judy, ella empezó a ojearlos de manera rápida solo para tratar de entender y encontrar si había un patrón que no pudo descifrar, sin embargo, su vista se perdió en un pedazo de periódico que ella le toco ver hace más de un mes, el cual tenía como titular.

" **Operación de la ZPD contra Wilde Nature termina muy mal y a pesar de los esfuerzos hechos por los médicos se pierde la vida de un oficial"**

Esa noticia, esa maldita noticia le traía los peores recuerdos de los últimos meses, sin embargo, ella volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una pata posarse en su hombro, por lo cual volteo y vio a Jack con una mirada un tanto sería.

—No necesito que me cuentes nada de lo que sucedió aquel día, lo único que necesito es que vayamos a aquel club, y que te concentres, cuando me puse a investigar, descubrí que muchos de los golpes efectuados por Wild Nature son lugares estratégicos comercialmente hablando e irónicamente, muchos de los negocios que abrieron esos meses se les tiene cierta aura misteriosa, y yo odio lo misterioso.

—Entonces, quieres decir que el club al que vamos, ¿está dirigido por el grupo criminal?, pero que buena idea, ir a territorio enemigo.

—No exactamente, John Welber —apunto a la imagen de un Jaguar con el pelo desalineado—, ese es nuestro sujeto, es el jefe del club y por si fuera poco, se le atribuyen crímenes pequeños como robos menores, pero al parecer tuvo buen comportamiento en prisión, lo cual su sentencia se redujo drásticamente, no se ha sabido mucho de él desde que dejo prisión, sin embargo, se dice que tiene unos socios muy agresivos, supongo que no hará mal ir a dar una vuelta y quizás, charlar un poco.

Judy asintió ante lo comentado y puso una mirada llena de determinación, cosa que no paso inadvertida por su compañero.

—Bueno, es hora de que te cambies, lo bueno de la noche de hoy, es que el club tiene un evento de mascaras, nos ayudara a pasar desapercibidos, ya somos bastante conocidos, tratar de pasar desapercibidos sin una máscara sería prácticamente imposible —comento Jack.

—Aunque déjame adivinar, voy a tener que ponerme un vestido tipo provocativo, ¿o me equivoco? —pregunto Judy con cierto tono de incomodidad.

—Sería lo mejor, es un club nocturno después de todo, no queremos llamar la atención más de lo debido. —dijo Jack dándole la espalda a Judy.

—No sabes cómo odiare esto —dijo Judy retirándose a su cuarto— Y será mejor que no te asomes, si no, date por liebre muerta.

—Descuida, no estaré aquí mientras te cambias, iré a revisar el área y desde luego, conseguir un par de mascaras, así que nos vemos llegado el anochecer, buena tarde oficial Hopps. —abrió la puerta y se retiro, para segundos después, salir en su auto a la dirección del club para hacer un escaneo de la zona.

Judy ingreso a su habitación y suspiro de manera pesada, mientras se dirigía a su armario, no era una coneja que solía comprar mucha ropa y los vestidos se podría decir que eran su mayor enemigo, sin embargo, ese armario a pesar de estar casi sin ropa, estaba lleno de recuerdos, sin embargo a pesar de tener tiempo, ella sabía que debía llegar el momento de superar aquel dolor, sin embargo, también se dio fuerza al pensar que si conseguía la información, quizás pueda dar con Wilde Nature y dar punto final a este maldito capítulo de su vida.

La tarde paso sin mayor gloría para la primera oficial coneja, la cual simplemente escogió el único vestido "nocturno" que tenía, el cual consistía en un vestido de color negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos , y tenía un pequeño escote de tipo "v".

Una vez llegado los primero minutos de la noche, el cielo finalmente se oscureció y dio paso a la vida nocturna, mientras Judy seguía esperando, saco un viejo álbum de un cajón y lo empezó a ojear, recordando los buenos viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo su concentración fue cortada en el momento en que ella escucho afuera de su casa el claxon de un automóvil, obviamente ella dejo el álbum en su lugar, tomo las llaves de su casa, al salir vio a su compañero con un traje de color blanco y una máscara del mismo color, Judy cerró la puerta de su casa con seguro y se metió dentro del vehículo.

—Buenas noches, aquí tienes —dijo Jack con seriedad y le entrego una máscara de carnaval de color negro.

—¿Descubriste algo? —pregunto Judy poniéndose la máscara.

—Investigue la zona eso es seguro —tras decir esto, Jack acelero con destino al club Amnesia— Pude analizar la zona, encontrar salidas y sobre todo, puse cámaras, además pude conseguir unos pases V.I.P. que nos aseguran poder hablar con John Welber y créeme no fue fácil obtener mucha de la información.

—Me pregunto ¿cómo es que consigues la información?

—Eso créeme que no lo quieres saber —contesto Jack con seriedad.

Tras unos breves momentos de viaje en coche, finalmente llegaron a su destino, la música era muy fuerte y eso se notaba ya que a tan solo unas cuadras de distancia, la música se escuchaba perfectamente, y como si no fuera obvio, una larga fila de animales esperando por entrar, por lo cual, una vez aparcado el vehículo, ellos fueron hacia la entrada, donde Jack entrego los boletos V.I.P.

Una vez dentro del recinto, se escuchaba la música alta, se olía el olor a alcohol, y el humo del tabaco inundaba el lugar, todo normal dentro de los estándares de los clubs nocturnos, sin embargo, ambos agentes subieron por unas escaleras hasta la zona V.I.P, la cual se encontraba detrás de una puerta con tonos dorados, al entrar, se toparon un gran salón con matices dorados y rojos, no había ventanas y en esta misma se encontraba el dueño acompañado de dos lobas de pelaje gris

—Oh que les parece damas, tenemos dos acompañantes el día de hoy jejejeje, bueno damas, váyanse, váyanse y yo las llamo al rato, —dijo el jaguar mientras las chicas se retiraban y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellas— Bueno, que servicios necesitan, del gran John.

En ese momento Jack por impulso, arremetió con una embestida al jaguar y desenfundo una pistola en la cara del jaguar, el cual se quedo inmóvil al ver el arma, y eso se debía a que no una pistola tranquilizadora, era una de las que usan plomo y llegan a matar.

—Bien, no soy un tipo paciente, así que, será mejor que cooperes con nosotros amigo, y digas toda la verdad… —Jack corto cartucho y apunto a la cabeza del jaguar.

* * *

 **Bueno, han sido unos largos, pero larguísimos 5 meses sin esta historia, pero ya he regresado, o algo así, primero exámenes, la escuela, etc., etc., etc., pero bueno, ya les traje algo y lamento mucho la tardanza, pero muchas cosas se me juntaron y al final, se me complico mucho, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo, aun así, tratare de buscar la forma de que no tarde tanto en publicar.**

 **También** **quiero mandarles un saludo enorme a LyonWolf, a Osamushi, y a yurikoatsuki por darle a Follow o favorito, ustedes son lo maximo ;)**

 **Y pues bueno, también contestare las reviews que me dejaron hace tiempo jejeje**

 **eevee127: gracias por pensar así de la historia, y perdona el tiempo de inactividad de esta historia.**

 **Hugo MedLob: Ya veras como se dan las cosas amigo y créeme, valdrá la pena.**

 **Mademoiselle: Gracias por el apoyo amiga, veras que todo valdra la pena, ademas tratare de no cometer tantos errores ortográficos y espero verte seguido por aquí, cuídate mucho.**

 **Bueno, con esto se despide Rumble-Sama, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la siguiente, Bye Bye**


	4. Caso duro

**Vaya, ha sido bastante tiempo yo diría, se que les debo miles de explicaciones, pero la verdad no he estado bien del todo, he tenido que solucionar algunos problemas familiares y escolares, por tales motivos, no tuve ningún tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura, sin mencionar que tuve un bloqueo mental que no me dejo hacer simplemente nada, y eso acompáñenlo con una crisis de tristeza, tenemos los ingredientes perfectos para el desastre de un escritor, pero bueno, al menos espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y que los haya gustado, sé que no puedo prometer escribir tan seguido, más que nada porque aun no salgo de este problema, pero no se preocupen, esta historia no la dejare, bueno, ya me extendí de más, ahora vayan por lo que vinieron a buscar, nos vemos más abajo.**

* * *

Caso Duro.

Tensión…

Esa era la única palabra con la que se podría describir el ambiente que se estaba viviendo en aquella habitación de tonos dorados indicando su nivel de exclusividad, simple y pura tensión.

Desde que Jack y Judy habían entrado a aquella habitación detrás de la puerta con las letras doradas de "V.I.P", ambos sabían de antemano que esto bien podría convertirse en una situación de vida o muerte si no jugaban sus cartas de la forma correcta, aunque tal parecía que Jack tenía una forma inusual de jugar a este caso.

En cuanto Jack había embestido al jaguar dejándolo en el suelo y sacado su arma apuntando directamente a su cara, este simplemente se quedo congelado del miedo con los brazos a los laterales sin mover un solo centímetro su cuerpo, para cualquier animal, esta escena resultaría difícil de creer, el que una presa pequeña como aquel liebre tuviera controlado a un depredador como el jaguar, simplemente resultaba poco lógico, pero ahí estaba la prueba.

—¿ Y bien? —Pregunto sin ninguna pisca de emoción en su rostro— Recuerda que tengo siete balas en el cargador, pero solo bastara 1 para acabar esto, tú decides, el cargador se queda lleno y me das lo que quiero, o mejor acabo contigo.

Las palabras tan frías del liebre macho habían causado un escalofrió en el cuerpo del jaguar, mismo que había sentido la coneja, quien aun tratando de procesar todo, se mantenía en su posición aun en shock con una sola pregunta en su mente rondando.

—"¿Acaso planea matarlo de verdad?" —se pregunto a sí misma la oficial Judy Hopps viendo con cierto temor el arma y algo de nerviosismo la escena que se encontraba frente a ella.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Seis…

Siete…

Los segundos seguían pasando en total silencio, lo cual empezó a molestar a Jack, cosa que aun a pesar de llevar la máscara, se notaba con el constante golpeteo de su pie derecho contra el piso, se le agotaba la paciencia y no es que el mismo fuera precisamente de los tipos que les sobraba.

—No tengo toda la noche jaguar —dijo con un tono un poco más tajante denotando su molestia mientras con pulso firme sostenía el arma.

El jaguar tardo un poco en reaccionar pero al sentir el frio metal del arma sin disparar contra su pelaje de la frente, contesto finalmente de forma rápida.

—N-no sé a-a-a que te refieres —dijo el jaguar tartamudeando con notable nerviosismo y desde luego, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer aquel liebre con el arma que portaba entre sus manos.

—Por tu forma de actuar podría decir que me estas mintiendo. —dijo Jack con el mismo tono frio.

—T-te lo digo de verdad, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué diantres me estás hablando. —contesto el jaguar con nerviosismo y un dejo de suplica en su tono de voz— E-es toda la verdad.

La mirada del agente Savage al igual que su agarre en el arma no titubearon ni un solo instante, incluso después de lo dicho por el jaguar, no le tenía completa confianza, su tono denotaba ciertas pautas en pensar en las palabras correctas, es decir, dudaba en su palabra el jaguar de apellido Welber, y eso no le gustaba para nada al liebre.

—Ya me arte —dijo el liebre macho con traje suspirando con fastidio y quitando su mano derecha del arma, la puso en el bolsillo derecho de su traje, mientras con la mano izquierda agarraba la pistola y lentamente empezaba a jalar el gatillo del arma.

Ya estaba a punto de accionarse el mecanismo, y la mirada del jaguar dejaba notar que se estaba arrepintiendo de algo, pero antes de que algo más pasara, Judy fue quien interrumpió aquella acción al golpear el arma, lanzándola lejos de la mano dominante de la liebre.

—¡¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?, ACASO ESTAS LOCO! —grito con notable enfado la coneja encarando al liebre— ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE IBAS A HACER! —la ira en sus ojos era visible, misma que también se podía ver en los ojos de la liebre que aparto su mirada del jaguar.

El jaguar al notar que los ojos de ambos ya no se posaban sobre él, esto lo uso a su favor y golpeando a ambos con su brazo, se levanto tomando ventaja para salir por una puerta trasera que daba al exterior del recinto.

—Ya ves lo que provocas —dijo Jack con molestia en su voz, pero sin demostrarla completamente a la par que se levantaba del suelo.

—Son tus métodos los que provocan esto —dijo con notable ira en su tono la oficial Judy mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta para perseguir al sospechoso que se había dado a la fuga.

Una vez Judy fuera, Jack se acerco al arma y la tomo entres sus patas.

—Tómalo como un saludo. —susurro Jack con molestia, en un momento se escucho como el cargador era retirado y siguió un sonido seco de algo metálico golpeado contra el suelo de madera, tras unos breves instantes, el agente Savage guardo la pistola en su estuche con fornitura que ocultaba astutamente en su chaleco, para después sacar otra pistola, pero de dardos tranquilizantes, todo esto mientras seguía los pasos de su compañera y salió por la misma puerta que había usado el jaguar al igual que su compañera.

.

.

.

Los caminos de la parte central de la gran Zootopia, donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de atracciones y comercios para todas las especies, se encontraban ya cerrados por la hora, sin embargo, se estaba llevando a cabo una persecución por las calles levemente iluminadas por los faroles de alumbrado público, aunque no iluminaban con gran potencia, si ayudaban a distinguir el camino, sobre todo para la pareja de conejos que se encontraban persiguiendo a aquel jaguar que les llevaba algo de ventaja.

Ambos conejos sabían sobre la ventaja que tenía el jaguar al moverse en la oscuridad ya que sus ojos estaban adaptados para ver incluso con nula luz, sin embargo, son malos aguantando al correr grandes distancias, cosa que aprovechaban la coneja y el liebre con su velocidad y resistencia, logrando posicionarse detrás de él.

Pero en cuanto el jaguar giro bruscamente hacia un callejón, ambos oficiales pensaron que lo tendrían acorralado, a fin de cuentas, Jack había estudiado cada parte de la gran Zootopia con sumo cuidado, desde las rutas normales, hasta las que él consideraba que servían de escape, en el caso de Judy, ella había aprendido todos los caminos de la gran ciudad, con todas sus horas de patrullaje que llevaba consigo, ella sabia moverse por los distintos distritos de Zootopia sin problema alguno.

Sin embargo, en cuanto ellos giraron la esquina para dar con el criminal, no había nada, literalmente, aquel callejón que terminaba con una gran pared de ladrillos está completamente oscura y vacío.

—¿Pero qué paso? —dijo la oficial Hopps mientras observaba con sus ojos violeta el callejón centímetro a centímetro, esperando encontrar algún resto o algo fuera de su lugar, sin embargo, con cada repasada que sus ojos daban al espacio reducido por tres paredes, comprendía menos como se había llegado a escapar el sospechoso en un espacio donde era imposible haber trepado o entrado a otro callejón.

Jack por otra parte mostraba una postura al igual que su semblante tranquilo ante la situación, sin embargo algo capto su atención, por lo cual encorvándose un poco, poso su arma de dardos frente a si mismo apuntando con un pulso firme, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho sacando una pequeña arma lanza dardos y se la dio a su compañera, haciéndole una seña de guardar silencio, seguida de otra de seguirle, acto seguido, ambos caminaron hacia el callejón oscuro vigilando todo.

El viento soplaba con poca intensidad pero acareaba las corrientes heladas de Tundra Town, era un frio poco amigable que no precisamente ayudaba a la ya de por si tensa situación que se sentía en aquel callejón, el corazón de la coneja estaba acelerado mientras su pulso con el arma tambaleaba levemente y en ocasiones respiraba hondamente por la boca tratando de no agobiarse, por otra parte, la situación del liebre era completamente diferente, con respiración tranquila y corta, su pulso firme y los sentidos en su máximo, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas.

El lugar parecía a ver sido abandonado, ningún rasguño, pisada o cualquier cosa que diera un indicio, sin embargo, casi llegando al final del callejón, se comenzaba a escuchar una respiración muy agitada, para después tornarse en un fuerte estruendo proveniente detrás de unos botes de basura amontonados, a los golpeteos del aluminio de los botes de basura se le sumo un fuerte gruñido que logro sorprender a ambos oficiales, uno demostrándolo más que otro, sin embargo, ambos sabían que debían mantener compostura y acercándose un poco más, quería saber que era lo que había provocado eso.

Paso a paso, casi podían jurar que lo que se escuchaba era una bestia y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas en cuanto los botes de basura salen volando de manera violenta mostrando a quien se escondía detrás de ellos, a un jaguar en cuatro patas con los ojos dilatados y gruñendo, mientras mostraba los pronunciados colmillos afilados y con la piel erizada que solo indicaba una cosa para los oficiales…

—¡A un lado! —grito Jack evadiendo el ataque del salvaje, quien se había abalanzado con las garras expuestas para tratar de dañar a ambos oficiales, pero tanto el liebre como la coneja lograron esquivarlo

Aquel que era su sospechoso, era irreconocible ante ambos en aquel momento, sin embargo Judy se asusto al ver a aquel animal o mejor dicho su comportamiento era parecido al que hubo años atrás.

—I-imposible —dijo Judy tartamudeando por un momento solo para tratar de disparar un dardo pero con poca posibilidad ya que el jaguar se abalanzo nuevamente, esta vez tratando de propinar una mordida a la coneja.

Aquel baile frenético por la sobrevivencia y la caza había comenzado, siendo las presas quienes poseían desventaja en aquel momento, ya que no tenían la posibilidad de apuntar bien sus armas tranquilizantes, por lo cual solo les quedaba esquivar los ataques y encontrar una manera de disparar al animal para que durmiera y ambos pudieran tratar de encontrar una respuesta a lo acontecido ante ellos.

Entre más continuaba aquel confrontamiento, los ataques del animal se hacían más esporádicos hasta que con su cuerpo logro derivar a la oficial Judy, momento que el jaguar aprovecho para acorralarla, era el final de este caso para ella, el animal salvaje la tenía a una mordida de su muerte segura, la oficial Hopps estaba más que segura que todo acabaría, que simplemente todo dejaría de ser para ella y fue que en aquel momento su vida paso frente a sus ojos.

Toda clase de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, su vida en las madrigueras, su sueño empezando a crecer, la cicatriz en su mejilla causada por Gideon, la academia, su primer día como oficial del ZPD y de repente, todo se volvió en un naranja cálido, recordaba aquel pelaje y sabía a quién le pertenecía, recordó a aquel que le dio tantos buenos momentos, tantos momentos desesperantes que acababan siempre en una carcajada, chistes y apodos que la sacaban de sus casillas en muchas ocasiones, pero en otras sacándole una sonrisa pequeña, tantos momentos malos convertidos en buenos solo con una acción de él, tantas tretas, simplemente, recuerdos preciados y bellos.

Sin notarlo, Judy soltó una lágrima que no era de tristeza, y tampoco sentía miedo a la muerte, ella se sentía de muchas maneras, relajada, tranquila, serena, era como aquel momento que había esperado, la simple liberación y final rencuentro, como aquel momento anhelado de la vida.

Los colmillos estaban presentes frente a ella, estaba a centímetros de conectar con su cuello, pero en un movimiento brusco aquellos colmillos se alejaron de su cuello y pudo notar a su compañero de caso quien poseía en su pata un tubo de liquido verde con una aguja, la cual después del aparente golpe que le había dado para captar la atención del depredador, paso a meter la aguja en el cuello del jaguar, quien moviendo su cuerpo bruscamente, se quito de encima al agente Savage.

El conejo aterrizo en el suelo de manera violenta, pero el ya había cumplido su objetivo, y antes de que el jaguar pudiera moverse otra vez para realizar algún ataque, este comenzó a tambalear mientras las piernas le temblaban y apenas podían sostener su cuerpo, y de un momento a otro, ya hacía en el piso dormido el jaguar salvaje.

—Bueno, eso no fue como esperaba —dijo el oficial Savage levantándose del suelo y tronando su espalda— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto acercándose a su compañera y ofreciendo la pata para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Eh? —dijo aun un poco aturdida la oficial coneja— Si, si lo estoy —dijo saliendo del transe y aceptando la pata para levantarse del suelo.

En cuanto ambos se levantaron del suelo, ambos estaban a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, el jaguar comenzó a tener espasmos, ambos pensaron que otra vez los atacarían, pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad que les deparaba, mientras el jaguar tenía espasmos bruscos los cuales movían sus patas de manera errática, de su boca empezó a salir espuma y sus ojos empezaron a llorar sangre, los movimientos se hacían más bruscos, las espuma en su hocico aumentaba y en su pecho se notaba un esfuerzo inmenso.

—¡¿Que le metiste?! —dijo apurada Judy.

Jack se quedo sin contestar viendo con detenimiento la escena frente a él y lentamente se fue acercando, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sangre se junto con la espuma de la boca del animal y con un último espasmo dejo de moverse.

Ambas presas con apuramiento se acercaron al cuerpo y notaron la falta de pulso o siquiera cualquier acción que diera un indicio de vida.

—¿A-acaso…? —Judy estaba en shock ante la escena, pero no porque fura la primera vez, como oficial uno ve muchas veces esta clase de cosas en su carrera, pero el shock fue causado por la muerte, sino por la pérdida de algo valioso, la información que podría haber brindado el sujeto.

—nonononONONONO —dijo Jack aumentando su tono de voz, pero sin llegar a gritar, y golpe el suelo con brusquedad

Aquel jaguar, aquel sospechoso que necesitaban para avanzar el caso, simplemente ya no vivía y la prueba era el cuerpo carente de vida que ya hacía en el suelo de aquel callejón con espuma roja en el hocico y sangre saliendo por los ojos.

—E-esto, ¡esto es tú culpa! — Judy apretó los puños y dijo con enojo a su compañero.

Jack no se inmuto y levantándose del suelo con tranquilidad dijo.

—Mis métodos hubieran servido si no hubieras intervenido. —dijo carente de emoción el liebre— Tal vez los consideres erróneos .o excesivos pero si me hubieras dejado acabar… —no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpido por Judy.

—¡PERO NADA!, esto te toca explicarlo a Bogo mañana, yo me voy —dijo exasperada Judy acomodándose su vestido y saliendo del lugar directo a su hogar— Es el peor compañero del mundo —dijo con notable molestia la coneja para si misma.

Mientras Jack veía a su compañera alejándose de su vista, en un momento metió su mano a un bolsillo dentro de su traje y se puso un guante de látex blanco, con el cual metió su mano dentro de la boca del jaguar ya muerto y examinándolo, finalmente noto lo que buscaba.

—Sabía que había visto algo en tu hocico —dijo Jack viendo una capsula de aquellas que contienen medicamento mordida, la cual había retirado de la boca del jaguar— supongo esto fue lo que causo ambas parte, primero el salvajismo y después tu muerte.

Dicha capsula tenía un poco de sangre y espuma de la boca del animal, pero eso no importunaba en lo más mínimo a la liebre, por lo cual examinándola bien y viendo de nuevo al jaguar, chasque la lengua y sacando de su pantalón un celular marco un numero.

Ring…

Ring…

—¿Hola? —se escucho del otro lado de la línea del teléfono y el agente de pelaje grisáceo contesto.

—Hola, soy yo… mira algo sucedió y… exactamente es lo que necesito, eso y bueno… si, sean lo más silencioso posibles, no necesitamos que esto sea abiertamente publico… claro que tengo algo para ti, aunque creo que ya se a quien le pertenece esto —dijo mirando la pequeña capsula y después la puso en una bolsa de papel— Savage fuera.

La liebre miro al firmamento con una mirada seria y tras unos breves segundos respiro con calma.

—No pasara lo mismo otra vez, te lo prometí y planeo cumplirlo —dijo para sí mismo la liebre y tras un momento, se recostó en la pared a esperar donde cerro levemente sus ojos, ahora le tocaba esperar…

* * *

 **Hoy si que no tengo mucho que decir más que gracias por tenerme paciencia o mejor dicho, no olvidarme ya que muchos pudieron olvidar que yo existía, pero bueno, supongo que es lo que obtengo por tanta inactividad.**

 **Bueno, como ya dije anteriormente, entre en una crisis y la verdad no me sentía nada bien para escribir, buscaba la manera pero nada salía y me estaba desesperando muchísimo, se que han sido largos meses, pero créanme que jamás los he olvidado y es más, si sigo aquí o pude avanzar es gracias a ustedes, yo pongo el trabajo, pero ustedes son mis motivadores y a quienes aprecio por dar su tiempo a leer algo mío y de verdad, jamás me alcanzaran las palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hacen.**

 **Y bueno, hora de contestar reviews y mandar saludos.**

 **Darkkness666: Wow, esa forma de hacer tus reviews es que es tan poética, me encanto y gracias por apoyarme, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y que lo disfrutes.**

 **Mademoiselle le Chat: Gracias por seguir conmigo y apoyarme con todo esto, se que a lo mejor no tendrás mucho tiempo, pero aprecio de verdad cada review, porque todos ustedes son quienes me motivan a mejorar y dar lo mejor de mi**

 **Y les doy la bienvenida a: Darkkness666, a Naruko Ninja Z, a Dunk Mell, gracias por darles a Favoritos o a Follow, espero que no se arrepientan y que les siga gustando esta historia que yo desarrollo, espero seguirlos viendo y que sigan apoyando.**

 **Ya sin más que decir, nos vemos, este es Rumble-Sama y les deseo un gran día, byeeeeee.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regresando al club donde la persecución había comenzado, sobre el suelo se encontraba un cargador que había sido abandonado en el piso de aquella habitación de tonos dorados en el club por el agente Savage, estaba sin una sola bala, pero dentro contenía un papel con las iníciales "J.S"

Sin embargo alguien entro y lo levanto, en cuanto observo el papel, su mirada se torno con algo de desdén para luego dejarlo caer una vez más al piso y acomodándose sus gafas aquel animal de pelaje grisáceo dijo.

—Veo que los oficiales del ZPD están lo suficientemente desesperados como para llamarte a ti, eso es bueno, la desesperación siempre hace más gratificante cada momento, pero no pienses que puedes hacer algo —el animal recién llegado dibujo una sonrisa ladeada mostrando sus dientes afilados— Esto no ha hecho más que solo comenzar.

Tras unos pasos que rechinaban gracias a la madera, se escucho la puerta cerrarse y después solo silencio.


	5. Un caso complicado

Un caso complicado

Noche tranquila con gran paz, luna brillante cual diamante ante la luz que lo refleja, la playa totalmente despejada con su kilómetros de arena que parecían brillar con la luz de la luna, el mar tan cristalino como la propia pureza del agua que corre sobre ella, las hojas de los arboles danzando en lo alto a un ritmo lento, siendo el propio viento la música que marca el ritmo de estas, simplemente la tranquilidad en su expresión más pura.

En la parte exterior de una cabaña de madera, mirando las estrellas en una terraza levemente adornada con dos sillas y una mesa blanca se encontraba una coneja de pelaje gris que solamente poseía una camiseta holgada blanca y un pantalón corto de tela negra, respiraba tranquila apreciando el bello paisaje que ofrecía la propia naturaleza.

El gran firmamento estelar que se asemejaba a luciérnagas rondando el cielo nocturno, que únicamente se apreciaba si uno se detenía a verlas con admiración, pero aquel momento de calma hacia valer todo lo sufrido en la estación, las horas de trabajo exhaustivo, los constantes gritos, regaños y sobre-esfuerzos que imponía el jefe Bogo, ademas de turnos extras que tuvo que tomar, pero finalmente había valido la pena para poder tener un momento así frente a ella.

—¿Que haces tan primaveral en la noche zanahorias? —dijo una voz detrás de la coneja mientras ella sin apartar su mirada, seguía admirando con lujo de detalle las estrellas en el oscuro cielo, sin embargo, no necesito mover su ojos para saber de quien se trataba, y con identificar aquella voz puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Solo disfrutando de la vista, esto era lo que necesitaba —dijo la coneja mientras dos patas de pelaje naranja envolvían su cuello y la abrazaban con sumo cuidado, la coneja se sorprendió levemente al sentir las caricias lentas en su mentón, pero tras la sorpresa solo cerro los ojos disfrutando, a la par que se dejaba llevar por la agradable sensación de calidez y amor.

—Es lo que necesitábamos pequeña coneja adorable —dijo cierto zorro de ojos verdes esmeraldas reposando su barbilla en la cabeza de la coneja.

—Sabes lo que pienso acerca de que me digas adorable —dijo la coneja inflando sus mejillas y cerrando sus ojos ignorando al zorro a manera de puchero.

Esto causo una sonrisa en el hocico del zorro de ojos verde, quien al ver a la coneja molesta se puso pensativo, tras cerrar sus ojos por algunos segundos, movió su pata derecha hacia el cuello de la coneja y empezando con caricias tortuosamente lentas y continuas, a la par que acercaba su hocico a una de las orejas de la coneja empezando a dar pequeños y cortos besos en la base de estas.

El zorro continuo con sus acciones mientras la coneja lentamente empezó a ceder, cada caricia al igual que cada beso era una sensación increíble, tan asombrosa, tan satisfactoria que sin querer, la coneja dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones soltó un pequeño gemido el cual fue captado por las orejas del canino.

—Vaya zanahorias, no sabia que eras tan sensible —dijo el zorro de pelaje naranja en tono burlesco mientras la coneja se volteo para quedar de frente, con una mirada que denotaba molestia.

—Nicholas... Piberius... Wilde... —dijo la coneja con un tono casi frió y pausado, agarrando al canino de su camisa hawaiana verde a medio abotonar, revelando su pelaje claro del pecho.

—¿S-si Judy? —pregunto Nick nervioso ya que sabia de lo que era capaz Judy cuando se enojaba.

La coneja asesinaba con la mirada al zorro, quien solo miraba a la coneja sintiendo sudor frió recorrer su pelaje, sin embargo la coneja se fue acercando hasta que finalmente tocaron sus narices húmedas y ella poniendo una sonrisa beso los labios del zorro, el beso duro algunos segundos de los cuales los primeros tomaron pro sorpresa a Nick, sin embargo pronto siguió el ritmo, pero en cuanto se separaron Nick volvió a tomar su actitud despreocupada a lo que Judy sonriendo y ladeando su cabeza solo dijo.

—Es una treta cariño —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Judy, como si se tratase de un niño que se acababa de salir con la suya.

—Supongo eso es lo malo de enseñarte a actuar fluidamente y de manera convincente zanahorias —dijo el zorro complacido mientras observaba a la coneja feliz.

—Pero aun así tu sigues siendo el astuto zorro que conoce mil y un trucos —dijo la coneja abrazando a Nick.

—Y tu la torpe coneja de la que me enamore perdidamente —dijo Nick devolviendo el abrazo con sumo cariño y acariciando la espalda de la coneja, para acto seguido levantara al estilo matrimonial y llevarla dentro de aquella cabaña de madera— Pero por hacer eso, usted debe pagarlo caro —dijo sonriendo picaramente el zorro haciendo sonrojar a la coneja, mientras le llevaba dentro de la cabaña.

Era cierto que su relación no era bien vista por la sociedad, era verdad que a veces el peso los superaba, era verdad que quisieran desaparecer y ser felices sin tantas responsabilidades, pero ahí estarían, aguantando cada nueva adversidad que se les pusiera enfrente pero siempre contando con el otro para mantener cubierta su espalda y ser su apoyo...

 **Beep...**

 **Beep...**

 **Beep...**

La alarma sonó nuevamente despertando a la coneja de pelaje grisáceo, en aquella ocasión su ojos de color violeta miraron con enfado al reloj que se posaba sobre la mesa de noche blanca, así que con la almohada más cerca, la lanzo con gran precisión hacia el reloj, el cual callo al suelo sin romperse, continuando resonando en la habitación molestando a la coneja quien se cubría sus orejas con una almohada.

La coneja al seguir escuchando la alarma con notable fuerza, se levanto de la comodidad de su cama con una expresión que denotaba molestia mirando aquel reloj alarma de color naranja con un grabado de un conejo en la parte lateral, sin embargo pronto sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y sus piernas empezaron a ponerse débil, Judy intento permanecer de pie, sin embargo, sus fuerzas parecían mermar a cada momento hasta que finalmente su cuerpo cedió y cayo al suelo de rodillas, mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, la alarma continuaba sonando, pero aun a pesar de las sensibles orejas de la coneja,el sonido de esta se escuchaba lejano, como si las orejas de la oficial estuviesen profundo bajo el agua, escuchándose menos hasta que el sonido pareció ahogarse.

Judy sentía una gran presión en su pecho, una que la hacia sentir insegura, ansiosa, como si estuviera encerrada en un lugar oscuro, incluso le costaba respirar bien, respiraba de manera muy pausada y cortada, se sentía desprotegida, débil...

.

.

.

Se sentía sola...

.

.

.

—¿Po...por qué... por qué tuviste... que irte antes? —pregunto la coneja hacia la nada mientras abrazaba sus piernas y lagrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos violeta, creando su camino por las mejillas de la coneja de pelaje grisáceo

No le hablaba a alguien imaginario, tampoco esperaba una respuesta, simplemente necesitaba soltarlo, necesitaba cuestionar a la vida, ¿por qué disfrutaba tanto hacerla sufrir?, ¿por qué tiene que pelear de manera constante para alcanzar la felicidad que tanto anhela?, ¿por qué... por qué...?

.

.

¿Por qué razón se habían llevado lejos de ella a quien más amo en su vida, a quien le lograba sacar una sonrisa diaria, a quien la hacia sentir especial?

Pero por más preguntas que tuviera, no había respuesta a ninguna de estas, ninguna que la pudiera calmar, no existía algo que pudiera devolverle lo que más deseaba, ahora se había quedado en soledad nuevamente, era verdad que tenia amigos, tenia a su familia, sabia que contaba con personas que la apoyarían, pero ninguno de ellos podía remplazar y llenar el gran agujero que estaba en su corazón, un gran agujero que gritaba y lloraba por cierto zorro, pidiendo desconsoladamente que volviera, pero sabiendo que jamas regresaría.

Sin embargo tras algunos minutos que parecieron ser horas para la coneja que aun sentía apabullada, finalmente empezaba a regresar un poco a la realidad, a la dolorosa realidad que vivía, y el primer sonido que la recibió no fue otro que el de la alarma que aun sonaba estruendosamente, por lo que la coneja dejando de abrazarse a si misma, esturo sus patas delanteras y apretó el botón encima de esta, dando por finalizado aquel ruidoso y repetitivo sonido, dándose cuenta que todo aquello que pensó serian horas, apenas habían sido escasos par de minutos por lo cual sin tanta prisa se levanto del suelo lentamente y se preparo para todo lo que le viniera encima este día.

El clima se veía totalmente nublado, tal parecía que ni el sol se asomaría aquel día para dar un leve brillo aunque fuera, pero siendo sinceros eso poco le interesaba a la coneja que tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue directo a la comisaria, a veces gustaba de usar el transporte publico cuando quería simplemente pasear y despejarse un poco mirando su paisaje mientras tomaba el transporte publico, pero algunos días cuando se le hacia tarde o simplemente por llegar pronto tomaba aquel auto, solía usarlo relativamente poco, pero aun así le agradaba sentirse en aquel espacio, le traía cierta melancolía, pero estaba feliz de tener aquel auto consigo.

Mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a su destino, su mirada empezaba a ser más indecisa, después del fiasco de ayer, el caso casi podría decirse que se arruino, pero en cuanto visualizo el gran edificio de la ZPD vislumbro una gran camioneta de color azul oscuro mientras dos animales, una zabra y un lobo, empezaban a bajar varias cajas de manera coordinada, pero sus ojos violeta terminaron fijándose en cierto animal en especifico, una liebre de pelaje grisáceo, con rayas de color negro en su pelaje como de costumbre usando un traje formal negro con una camisa blanca, viendo todo desde la entrada de cristal dando lo que parecía ser un par de ordenes.

Mientras más se acercaba Judy, los animales parecieron terminar por lo que una vez dejado todo subieron a su camioneta, saliendo del lugar, revelando tras de si la imagen de Judy hopps quien posaba sus patas delanteras sobre sus caderas.

—¿Y ahora que fue todo eso Jack? —dijo la oficial cruzándose de brazos mirando a su "compañero", mientras este le devolvía una mirada indiferente para acto seguido suspirar y levantando la mano dijo.

—Sígueme Hopps —tras decir eso dio media vuelta entrando al edificio empezando a caminar por los pasillos con completa tranquilidad sin necesidad de saludar a nadie, pero cuando llegaron a una parte algo alejado el dijo— Y por Bogo no te preocupes, ya arregle eso —con aquello dicho, puso su pata sobre el pomo de la puerta, abriendo una aula que Judy sabia que estaba abandonada, antes era usada para guardar algunos papeles, pero jamas espero toparse con lo que ya hacia detrás de aquella puerta.

Tras abrir la puerta, frente a los ojos de la coneja se disponía una sería de paneles, pizarras, cajas con documentos, una mesa de metal al centro y una mesa pequeña con una computadora sobre esta en la esquina, dejando levemente sorprendida a Judy quien intrigada empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, observando con sumo cuidado y lujo de detalle las pizarras, pero siendo lo más llamativo sin duda alguna los paneles de tela y cartón en la pared.

En aquellos paneles, incrustados con ayuda de tachuelas y grapas colgaban fotos, partes de periódicos, alguno que otro archivo criminal y varias notas pequeñas en las que estaban escritas con plumón negro pequeños apuntes sobre rutas, sospechosos y lo que parecían ser características de los animales cuya foto se encontraban en aquel panel, adjunto a todo esto, se encontraba un mapa con las principales rutas de Zootopia en el centro de todo, con varias marcadas de tinta roja que se conectaban a los diferentes animales mediante las tachuelas y un hilo rojo que no parecía conectar con muchos otros animales.

—¿Que es todo esto Jack? —pregunto Judy volteando su mirada encontrándose a Jack quien abrió una caja de cartón y empezó a tomar algunos papeles, a la par sacaba un carpeta de color azul, poniéndolo sobre la mesa ante la mirada intrigada de la coneja— No estoy para que te hagas el misterioso y menos después de lo ocurrido anoche —dijo la coneja mirando desafiante a Jack quien se limito simplemente a volver su mirada a la caja inspeccionando los papeles.

—Lo que hará avanzar la investigación —dijo fríamente la liebre, mientras buscaba entre los papeles algo— En lo que busco lo que necesito, sera mejor que vayas leyendo el expediente forense que saque de aquel jaguar, creo que tiene algo que quizás resulte de tu interés.

Judy aun confusa y levemente molesta con Jack tomo la carpeta entre sus patas abriéndola sin aparente interés, pero en cuanto empezó a leer el informe su mirada se volvió de intriga y luego de miedo seguía y seguía leyendo, pero cada palabra escrita en aquella hoja blanca simplemente la hacia sentir temerosa, su respiración se volvió algo cortada a la par que sus patas temblaron, obligandola a soltar la capeta sobre la mesa sin cuidado a la par que caminaba dando paso cortos y lentos hacia atrás, pero se detuvo en el momento que su espalda toco la pared del pequeño cierto, mirando a la nada con sus ojos violeta totalmente en shock, a la par que se dejaba caer lentamente apoyada en la pared.

—¿Quién... Como... Po-Por qué razón...? —Judy aquella noche lo había sospechado, aquellas pupilas que que demostraban un estado salvaje en su estado más puro, aquel comportamiento tan violento, era un recuerdo de su primer caso que jamas había sacado completamente de su cabeza, sin embargo jamas había creído que alguien sería capaz de replicar tal atrocidad, y pero lo peor fue conocer la verdadera causa de la muerte del jaguar, porque aquello solo le hacia ver lo peligroso de la situación, en este caso, pero había una parte de ella que no creía lo leído sobre aquel papel... se negaba— Todo eso tiene que estar equivocado.

—Sabes, es lo mismo que pensé bastante tiempo atrás, pero esto es la realidad, y por lo visto te es familiar estos términos —dijo Jack Savage fríamente acercándose al panel, pasando cerca de la oficial quien observo con atención una hoja en la pata derecha de la liebre y una pequeña tachuela en la izquierda las cuales clavo en la parte superior del panel , cubriendo levemente el mapa pero nada importante— El primer caso que resolviste y el que te lanzo a ser una cara publica de respeto entre depredadores y presas, no era un caso de tan solo cuestión de semanas, este juego enfermizo lleva más tiempo en la mesa de lo que crees...

En ese preciso instante la liebre empezó a tomar un poco de hilo rojo entre sus patas empezando a unir a todos los animales en la tachuela recién puesta mientras Judy se levantaba del suelo lentamente, observando todo aun en un pequeño estado de shock, observando la mirada determinada de Jack quien seguía uniendo varios hilos en una sola tachuela, parecía estar concentrado y viendo cada cosa como si el mínimo error le costara la vida, pero la liebre solo se mantenía en lo suyo hasta que finalmente termino y dando un par de paso atrás observo el panel lleno de hilos rojos.

—Este dejo de ser un simple caso de policías y villanos bastante tiempo atrás oficial Hopps, este caso lo he seguido desde mucho antes que tu fueras oficial, así que oficial Hopps, le diré solo una cosa y más vale que me escuche bien, —dijo Jack Savage dirigiendo una mirada fría y sombría a la oficial quien se mantenía en su lugar inmóvil— vuelva a interferir y no seré tan condescendiente la siguiente vez.

—Y tu no intentes ser un homicida en potencia —trato de decir firmemente pero al final termino como un susurro que aun a pesar de ser algo leve Jack lo escucho muy bien.

—Me estoy empezando a cuestionar si tu eres realmente la oficial valiente que salvo esta ciudad tiempo atrás —dijo Jack bufando y cruzándose de brazos, mientras se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda a la oficial quien solo agacho la mirada, en algo tenia razón él, ella ya no era la misma de antes, había intentado estar a la altura de la situación, pero cada vez que intentaba subir, caía en picada y era cada vez más difícil aguantar todo aquello, si era honesta consigo misma...

A veces deseaba que todo acabara, cerrar los ojos en una noche y no despertar, sea como fuere, ella no podía aguantar la vida más

—Entonces te dejare esto a ti —dijo la oficial en un tono tajante y seco dirigiéndose a la puerta, saliendo por esta para azotarla al cerrarla.

Jack simplemente se quedo ahí con una mirada perdida en su gran panel que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le tomo, mirando a la nueva figura, que no era la de otra que una hiena quien parecía poseer un pelaje cenizo, casi como si estuviera quemado, siendo los más llamativo sus colmillos que a gran diferencia de los de sus especie, eran más pronunciados, Jack empezó a pensar las palabras dichas hacia la oficial, pero este caso quizás sería más complicado sin su ayuda, había leído sus expedientes y sabia de lo que era capaz, pero simplemente aquella coneja no parecía ser la misma, a quien había observado tiempo atrás como una posible nueva recluta, ahora no era más que una coneja más de la granja...

Corrección...

Ahora no era nada más que una coneja suicida.

—Debo evitar que deje el caso, pero para ti... —dijo la liebre sacando un cuchillo pequeño de uno de sus bolsillos y apunto a la imagen de la hiena a la par que su semblante se volvía algo más molesto— Esto no ha hecho más que empezar maldito psicópata... —dijo Jack empezando a acercarse a la puerta con el cuchillo en su pata derecha, pero antes de siquiera abrir la puerta lanzo el cuchillo con gran fuerza acertando en la imagen de la hiena, más precisamente en el cráneo de la hiena— Y seré yo quien gane esta vez este juego enfermizo... —dijo Jack saliendo del cuarto con esperanzas de lograr ver a la oficial Hopps pero tal como se lo esperaba, parecía haber abandonado el lugar.

* * *

 **Ehm... Hola?**

 **Pues que puedo decir, solamente tengo palabras de arrepentimiento por no haber podido publicar, entre exámenes, los papeles del servicio militar, y todo los problemas emocionales personales que tuve no me vinieron nada bien, sin embargo estoy intentando equilibrar las cosas ahora, quiero pedirles perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo y solo espero que disfruten de este capitulo, he estado trabajando en los siguientes sin embargo con tantos problemas que he tenido, no me han gustado ciertas partes así que los estaré trabajando un tiempo, se que quizás no puedo llegar a ser como antes pero espero comprendan lo que he estado pasando, aunque no se preocupen, esta historia no morirá ni las otras, esta no la dejare sin acabar.**

 **Antes de irme nuevamente quiero agradecer a ShoriantheBerserk y Alexandra og por darle a favoritos o seguir la historia, de verdad gracias aunque siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, no tengo suficientes palabras de perdón para expresar cuanto lo siento.**

 **Y bueno, quisiera contestar las ultimas Reviews dejadas hace tiempo:**

 **Mademoiselle le Chat: Gracias por todo y el apoyo, se que ha pasado mucho y que dices que no perdí mi toque, intente escribir pequeños cuentos para no perder mi ritmo y calidad, pero aun así tuve que estar perdido mucho tiempo por cosas tanto personales, como escolares, solo espero disfrutes del cap y lo encuentres tan interesante como el anterior.**

 **ShouriantheBerserk: Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, siempre intento que cada una de mis historias sean un mensaje diferente, una anécdota, un mundo diferente en el que perderse, y gracias por confiar en mi aun a pesar de que tarde tanto, y por el apoyo, espero sigas encontrando eso que te gusta de mi escritura en cada uno de mis capítulos y nuevas historias, cuídate mucho.**

 **Darkkness666: Primero que nada déjame quitarme el sombrero ante ti, esa manera de escribir Reviews como si fueran pequeños poemas es increíble y tienes una gran conexión con la historia lo que me da felicidad ya que te llega a emocionar de la manera que jamas me imagine que a alguien le llegaría, no puedo decir que pasara después, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que tarde lo que tarde, jamas estarás decepcionado del nuevo capitulo.**

 **Ahora si nada más que decir se despide Rumble-Sama y hasta la próxima, que espero yo no sean años, cuídense mucho, pero como se dice por ahí, solo tenemos una pequeña chispa de locura, así que jamas la pierdan.**


End file.
